


The First Night

by Vesul



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesul/pseuds/Vesul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Vaako decides to join Riddick and Johns in their bed is filled with contradictions and much more. [PWP (unless you visit the whole story), Explicit, Slash, Threesome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Necro Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750862) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> Disclaimer: Not mine. I don’t own these wonderful boys or even the storyline, all I own is a mind in the gutter that loves to pull the boys down with it!
> 
> Author’s Note: Thanks to Casey Wolfe for allowing me to fill in a smut scene from Chapter 2 of her wonderful chapter fic The Necro Way and for editing this for me. Cookies all around! If you want to find out how the boys got into this position and what happens the next day and beyond, go check out the whole fic. You won’t regret it!

Vaako didn’t have much time to take in his new surroundings. He had two eager partners leading him towards the bed. He moved on autopilot, easily relinquishing them control over the situation. He felt a hand on his chest, and looked up at Riddick as he shoved him gently down to sit.

Johns crawled onto the bed from the other side, putting his face into the Commander’s hair and taking a good long inhale. It was sweet with a hint of musk. His body smelled that way too. It was a cool aroma- if there were such a thing- like metal. It was a very clean scent, and he had to wonder if it was due to just having a shower, or if this was what the man just naturally smelled like.

Riddick had been hovering, forming his own analysis of their new bed companion. And he liked what his senses told him. He growled hungrily, biting down onto Vaako’s neck as he had to his mate earlier. He heard the sharp intake of breath, then, right next to his ear, the soft moan. His growl grew in volume at the sound, his desire increasing.

The Lord Marshal reached for the man’s shirt, finding all the buttons that were on it. Frustrated, he hissed, “Do none of you ever get laid? What’s with all this?” Already having spent too much time getting his armor off, Riddick wasn’t having anything to do with all those buttons and simply ripped the shirt open.

Vaako jumped in surprise, looking up at the lustful face in front of him. Riddick was looking him over now, tilting his head slightly as his eyes ran over his exposed skin. He felt the tug of his shirt, and turned his head to find Johns removing it. The man placed a soft kiss on Vaako’s shoulder after tossing it casually off to the side. “Y’know,” he mentioned, voice like silk, “you’re allowed to touch us too.”

He nodded slowly, hesitantly reaching a hand up and laying it on the side of the merc’s face. Vaako craned his neck, moving forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Johns smiled into it, reassuring him by increasing the heat behind it, threading his fingers into his braided hair. The Commander moved his hand, mimicking the same gesture, feeling the soft curls.

There was another hand touching his lower back, urging him to move more onto the bed. It was Riddick, and he crawled onto the mattress behind him. During the shuffle, Vaako ended up pushing Johns down, hovering over him as he deepened the kiss. A tongue snaked out of Johns’ mouth, eliciting a moan from the Necromonger.

He managed to pull away so he could breathe again, and Johns pushed himself up. Riddick moved in behind the kneeling Commander, pressing their bodies together as he reached around him, grabbing Johns’ shirt. He slipped his hands underneath, pulling it off his mate. The merc smirked, scooting a little closer to do the same. Johns laid his hand on Riddick’s hip, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

Riddick grabbed Vaako’s hair, pulling it to bring his head back. He trailed kisses along his angled jaw, ending with one at the corner of his mouth. His First understood the request, craning his neck to kiss him fully. Riddick wanted to taste him too, tracing his tongue over his lower lip ‘til Vaako opened up to allow him entrance.

A needy growl escaped him, shifting around to lay Vaako on the bed. He paused in his ministrations, roughly snatching the back of his mate’s neck and bringing him closer to them. He nipped John’s lip, looking at him. His silver eyes were filled with desire, and icy blue orbs flashed in response.

Their gazes turned to the man lying between them. Vaako was clearly a bit nervous about things- understandably so- but his dark eyes were dilated with the same lustful intentions. He licked his lip, waiting for them to make the next move.

The bondmates were happy to oblige.

Riddick swooped down to kiss Vaako again, tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Johns started at his chest and worked his way down, pushing away the Vaako’s pants as he went. He smirked as he palmed Riddick through his cargos as he licked a stripe up the underside of Vaako’s cock.

At that both men moved out of the kiss to gasp in pleasure. Riddick immediately moved in to start biting at the neck presented to him as his mate took Vaako into his mouth fully, causing all three to whimper- Vaako at the feeling of the hot mouth around him, Riddick at the increased pressure on his clothed erection and Johns at the feel of the heavy prick on his tongue.

Riddick pulled away and stood up to quickly shed his cargos. He divested Vaako of the pants around his knees and then tugged away Johns’ jeans. He stopped a moment to admire the sight in front of him, his tanned mate against their pale lover, then reached out to pull Johns away from Vaako into a searing kiss. The mates smirked at the small keen that Vaako let out at the loss of the suction around him. Riddick could taste Vaako in Johns’ mouth and wanted a taste for himself. He threw Johns onto the bed and pulled Vaako to him, licking up the cock presented to him all the way to the drop of precome on the head before he reached up to thread his hand into the long braids to pull Vaako into a harsh kiss, allowing Vaako to taste himself on the Furyan’s tongue.

When Riddick finally pulled away, he told Vaako to flip over onto his hands and knees for him. The small flash of trepidation in Vaako’s eyes wasn’t missed by Riddick.

“Shh, Vaako. We’ll take care of you. Never gonna hurt you, Pretty Boy.” He then gave a tender kiss, “Flip over, it’ll be better.”

Vaako nodded, fear forgotten, and moved to his hands and knees, giving him a good view of what Johns had been doing behind him. He was sitting against the wooden headboard stroking himself slowly, eyes shuttered as he watched the other two kiss.

Riddick took full advantage of Vaako’s distraction, lubed his fingers up from the tube Johns had moved to the end of the bed for him and slowly eased a finger into their new lover. Vaako gave a sharp intake of breath but relaxed when Riddick kissed his spine, distracted again by Johns giving a moan as his fist twisted at the head of his cock. 

Johns pulled another tube from under the pillow he was beside and lubed his own fingers up, inserting one harshly into himself. Vaako groaned at the sight, squeezing around Riddick’s now three fingers, causing the big man to growl. As Johns inserted a second finger his mate twisted his fingers to hit the spot that made Vaako keen for them.

At that sound coming from Vaako Johns decided he’d had enough preparation, he wanted it rough tonight anyway. He started moving toward the other two. Riddick saw the look on his mate’s face and pulled Vaako back to lean against his broad chest. Johns pulled the flushed face of Vaako to his lips before dragging Vaako back down onto his hands and knees with Johns under him, a pillow under his hips. At Riddick’s whispered urging in his ear, Vaako inserted two fingers into Johns, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped his fingers. He leaned back up to watch his pale fingers being sucked into John’s hole. 

“Vaako, god, I’m ready. Please. Need you inside me. Now.”

Vaako waited just a moment after pulling his fingers out, listening to Johns’ whimper at the loss of them, showing just how much he belonged with the pair. He teased with just the head of his prick pressed to Johns’ entrance until Johns glared up at him and growled. Vaako then flashed a quick smirk before pushing into him, both groaning at the sensation, Johns relishing the burn as Vaako filled him. A bit later, after Vaako recovered from the feeling of Johns’ tight heat, Riddick added a fourth finger just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt their Pretty Boy.

The burn of four fingers only lasted a second before Vaako was whining from the new emptiness when they were taken away. The whine turned into a happy hum as Riddick started to push in. With his cock still fully seated into Johns, Vaako arched his back, encouraging his second lover to fill him. Riddick growled and pushed in a little faster, stilling a moment to allow Vaako to adjust to his girth.

A small shift and squeeze from Vaako was all it took for his lovers to groan and Riddick to start a steady pace- pulling out of Vaako, Vaako pulling out of Johns and both moving back in as Riddick pushed forward, all of them moaning from the sensations.

A while after the pace was set Vaako snarls, “Not gonna break me. Harder Riddick!”

The feral grin he got from Riddick would have had him gulping if he’d seen it. Johns saw and grinned to himself, knowing they were about to get rough, just like he wanted. The thrust that Riddick gave almost caused Vaako to fall onto Johns, if Riddick hadn’t have pulled his hips back into it, but he still howled as his prostate was hit, Johns mimicking the noise as his own was hit too. With that, Riddick began a brutal pace that had both men screaming and writhing under him as he slammed forward, the tight heat causing his own growls to echo around the room with the sounds his lovers were making.

Only a few minutes of the brutality combined with the dual sensations of his prostate being battered and Johns’ squeezing silky muscles around him caused Vaako to arch and scream, his cum exploding into Johns’ ass. Riddick and Johns both groaned. Riddick thrust a few more times into Vaako’s throbbing hole as Johns grabbed his own cock, jerking himself hard at the same pace as Riddick’s thrusts. The mates came at the same time, Vaako groaning again between them as Riddick’s hot fluids filled him, Johns’ covered both of their chests and the muscles around his own prick started to flutter, milking the last of his orgasm from him.

Riddick rode his orgasm out before leaning down to kiss Vaako’s spine, pulling out of him to head to the bathroom for a rag. Without Riddick to hold him up, Vaako collapsed to the side, pulling out of Johns and rolling onto his back. Johns rolled away from Vaako to get the pillow out from under him and move it up to put under his head.

When Riddick got back he carefully cleaned both of his lovers, tenderly caring for them, before cleaning himself, throwing the rag back into the washroom and crawling into bed.

The three men laid on the bed, content and sated. Riddick was laying on his back in the middle, Johns curled up to him on one side, and Vaako lying on his back on the other side, staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile on his lips.

Johns looked over at the pale man, smirking, running his fingers over his hard abs. “Guess that means the next step is killing Dame so I can keep my pet.”

Vaako’s head turned to meet his gaze, eyes narrowed. “I’m no one’s pe-” His protest was cut off by a heavy kiss from Riddick.

“Relax, Vaako,” he spoke, gently rubbing his cheek with his knuckles. “You’ll get used to Johns’ teasing.” He cocked his head doggishly to the side. “That’s if you’re plannin’ to stick around, and this ain’t a one-time deal.”

Vaako realized they were leaving it all up to him, whatever he wanted. He looked at the two men, waiting patiently for an answer. Finally the Commander smirked. “I’m sure we can find a way to make this work.”

The pair both smiled. Riddick gave him a kiss on the cheek as Johns leaned in to do the same on his lips. Vaako shifted, moving in closer to them, and wrapped his arms around Riddick, settling a hand on Johns’ hip. He nuzzled under Riddick’s chin, settling into his embrace as he felt the man’s arm around his shoulder, and Johns’ hand on his waist. He looked over to see Johns mirroring him, snuggled into Riddick’s neck.

Vaako smiled, sighing contently. “I think I can get used to this.”

He felt as much as heard the Lord Marshal’s deep laughter. “Me too.” His hand stroked Vaako’s hair lovingly. “How ‘bout you, mate?”

Johns hummed an affirmation, snuggling closer, and trying to get a grip on Vaako’s hip. Riddick chuckled at his sleepy mate, kissing him on the top of the head before doing the same to Vaako. “Alright you two, get some rest.” Vaako responded with a yawn, closing his eyes.


End file.
